Gone To The Dark Side
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: This is what I am. A shell. And it's all his fault. How sweet revenge will be.
1. Arrival

The walls of Volterra looked intimidating in the dark of the night; after all they did house the heart of the vampire world but to the frail human girl standing, tense, by the southern gate, their grandeur barely registered. Glancing over her shoulder, she hesitated before entering the city gate, nodding once to the gatekeeper.

She strode with urgent steps between the buildings, jogging whenever a noise sounded. Her face was hidden by a hooded cloak. It trailed in the slight breeze of the summer night. Above the moon was partially covered by clouds, but there was still enough light to illuminate the girl's slim body and curling locks of hair. Dark mahogany. She suddenly darted inside another gate. The gate to the Castle. No one, no one went near the castle. Not if you wanted your life. People disappeared and never came back. But the girl continued, quicker than ever.

Soon she had entered the building and the soft tapping of her feet on stone paving was the only sound to be heard. A turn later and she collided head on with a shadowed figure. It grabbed hold of her arm dragging her into the soft moonlight.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice asked. The girl wriggled to get free.

"I want to see Aro."

Her voice carried clearly across the hallway. The figure was silent.

"Who shall I say it is?"

Silence. Then a sigh.

"Tell him...Isabella Swan wants to see him..."


	2. Guard Duty

**A/N: OMG, I like really want to scream right now. Thanks for the follows and faves and reviews guys, this is one of my first fanfics and I thought I wasnt going to get any readers. Bella is still human and this is set after Edward left her. She has changed a lot though. Won't tell u any more yet. Here's the next chapter as you wanted. Hope you enjoy.**

**Felix POV.**

I licked away the crimson trail of blood that was trickling down my face. Human blood. How I craved it. My thirst sated, I turned to await instructions from Aro, who still had his canines sunk into the jungular of a teenager. As I watched, he snapped her neck with a tug and let her fall, dead, to the ground. Winking at Heidi, I took up my usual position by the door next to Demetri who couldn't keep his eyes off of Jane as she fed off a middle-aged man. I stifled a laugh; I would tease him mercilessly later! As the three brothers convened again on their thrones, we all stood to attention, hoods drawn once more, our faces hidden in the shadows as the Volturi should.

"You are dismissed," Aro's tongue licked an abnormally long canine as he issued us with instructions.

"Felix!"

I looked up.

"Master?"

He fixed me with his ruby red gaze, unnerving even for a vampire.

"Go with Renata, you're on guard duty by the south gate."

I nodded once.

"Permission to leave, sir?" I asked.

He waved his hand and I took the gesture as yes. Sweeping around, I beckoned Renata and we departed, conscious of the burning eyes of our fellow guards on our backs.

Renata flitted ahead, her black hair flying out behind her as she called to me teasingly,

"Race you Felix!"

I growled and she laughed.

"You. Will. Lose."

"Watch me!"

And then she was gone. Grinning I followed, savouring the feel of air whipping past my alabaster face. Ahead of me, Renata, turned the corner and I quickly calculated the time it would take me to get to our destination if I took the alternate route. Smiling wickedly, I leapt, springing on to the roof before flashing the alleyway, around the clocktower, into the street, through the archway, back over the castle wall, through the window and down the corridor. I arrived as Renata turned the corner. I couldn't stop the smug look of innocence creep onto my face as she huffed.

"You cheated!" she accused indignantly. I shrugged apologetically,

"What can I say, my dear? How about I'm faster than you?"

She growled. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"The kitten's grown claws!" I gasped in mock horror.

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched me.

"Shut up!"

We stood their, in the shadows, in companionable silence as the moonlight streamed through the window. I liked Renata. She deserved her position as Aro's personal guard. Watching her now, her ebony locks bathed silver, pale skin turned pearl-like, red eyes shining, I admired her beauty; though not as sexy as Heidi, she was a cute thing. She had come to the Volturi, traumatised after her parents and younger sister had been murdered and the attacker had bitten her, consequently changing her. She had suffered, but she had finally found the family she'd lost all those years ago, with the Volturi. I thought back to my human life. Like Renata's, it had been frought with misery, pain and anger. At the immature age of 20, I'd had my family cut away from me: my father to war, my mother and youngest brother to sickness, my two sisters caught in a brawl at a tavern and my eldest brother, stabbed. I had wandered the world, seeing death until Aro found me. he had offered me a chance to reinvent myself, forge a new life, away from the past.

I had been with the Volturi ever since. I missed my family but I was happy with Heidi, Renata, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton and Corin. I was jolted from my wistful thoughts by the throbbing of a human heartbeat. Gesturing for Renata to stay put, I edged forwards in the hope of a free snack. Instead I collided head-on with the object of my attention. Uggggh! She smelled delicious! Freesia and strawberries. Dragging her into the light reveled her cloaked body. Yanking her hood off, I gazed into the chocolate brown eyes that stared coldly back. I'd caught myself a firecracker.

"What do you want?" I growled, fighting the urge to sink my fangs into her neck. She wriggled and I let her go warily.

"I want to see Aro!"

Her voice sounded like the tingling of Christmas bells, melodious and sweet. the expression on her face, however was nothing but. I pushed away my lust and focused on the immediate danger, She knew about Aro. And she was human. Rule number one broken already. I hesitated.

"Who shall I say it is?"

She tensed and hesitated like me.

"Tell him...," she paused and a wave of emotion surged through her eyes, "Isabella Swan wants to see him."

Recognition dawned on me, this was the Cullen girl, the human pet. I was suspicious.

"Where's the Cullen brat?"

A hiss escaped her and she, if possible, tensed even more.

"Don't say his name!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, she might hurt herself attacking me, if her stance was anything to go by. I was silent for a moment before turning abruptly.

"Follow me."

I could hear her breathe out shakily. Renata looked at me curiously,

"Stay here," I breathed, too soft for the human to hear.

"What does she want?"

I grimaced.

"She says she wants to see Aro."

Renata's eyes widened before a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"You'd best not keep her waiting then!"

I laughed and the girl's heartbeat sped up. I turned to look at her: her mahogany-coloured hair framed a heart-shaped face; those soulful eyes gazed stonily outward and her full lips were pursed.

"Serious anger problem, huh!" I jeered. She snarled and I was startled to hear such a sound come from a human.

"Take me to Aro, now!" she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Come."

We swept through the halls of Volterra; she had to jog to keep up. After a descent into the heart of our home,we finally entered the reception area where Gianna sat painting her nails. She looked up as we strode in.

"Felix!" she sounded surprised.

" What can I do for you?"

I answered by moving to the side, letting the girl come into view. Gianna gasped, a quiet sound. The girl, Isabella, just stared at her, eyes darting nervously to the huge oak doors that dominated one of the walls.

"She wants to see Aro," I explained. Gianna nodded dazedly and disappeared thorugh a side door.

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence. Isabella's head whipped up and she fixed me with a piercing stare.

"Why do you want see Aro?"

She glared,

"That is none of your business!"

I turned away to hide my smirk; she was one feisty chick, so different from the timid lamb she'd been before.

"Apologies for asking."

She rolled her eyes then before lapsing back into her previous, silent, state. Gianna returned, a frown creasing her dark skin.

"He says he will see you," she informed us.

I beckoned Isabella and I breathed in. Then I pushed open the wooden doors, revealing the throne room. Isabella strode past me, not even acknowledging my presence as her gaze was fixed on the three Volturi leaders that occupied the centre of the room. Aro rose from his throne, a look of puzzlement on his face. Marcus remained in his bored monotone and Caius just glared as he slouched against the arm of his throne.

"Isabella, mia cara, to what pleasure do we owe this visit?" Aro's voice broke the suspense that hung thickly in the air.

Isabella stopped a metre away from him, a neutral expression on her face.

"I wish to take you up on your offer," her soft tones echoed around the throne room, " I want to join the Volturi!"

**Hope that was ok for you. Next chapter: How will Aro, Caius and Marcus react to the new Isabella Swan?**

**Reviews are always welcome as ever. Constructive criticsm and praise alike. :-)**


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: A reviewer asked last chapter how do the Volturi know Bella if this is set after he left. Sorry, I should have thought that one out. So I'm going along with Bella saving Edward and all that but when they get back to Forks, he leaves her to track down Victoria. Bella feels abandoned and the rest of the details will appear in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and follows- it means so much.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to believe I'm Stephanie Meyer, it's not true. All characters go to her.**

**Jane POV.**

There was silence as the human stopped speaking. You could have heard a pin drop, literally. My focus remained solely on the filth that dared to invite herself into the guard. I tried to deny it, but she was pretty... for a human.

I amused myself by observing the mixture of emotions on the three leaders face's: Aro had a look of child-like curiosity painted on his features, a hungry gleam in his crimson eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth; Marcus, predictably, looked as bored as ever, as though he couldn't care less whether she lived or died; Caius, however, was glaring at the thing, his eyes narrowed and lips drawn back.

"Impertinent girl!" he snarled,"You cannot just waltz in here and announce your position!"

Aro raised his hand,

"Quiet, Caius." His gaze took in the pale, withdrawn face of the girl and he almost smirked.

"No Edward this time to dissuade your decision." The reaction was not what I'd expected, she hissed, cat-like, and her chocolate-coloured eyes blazed.

"He doesn't rule me!"

Aro gave a chuckle, amused,

"My dear Bella, you have changed, may I ask why?"

She stiffened and a remorseful look passed her face before it rearranged itself back into an expression of indifference.

"Trusting someone with the key to your heart has taught me not to do so again." There was a tone of finality in her voice, and by the way her shoulders tensed, I could see the explanation was over. Aro looked thoughtful for a moment but decided against pressing her to answer further.

"You do realise that to join the guard as a human is a folly that will most probably cost you your life," Aro asked. She pursed her lips,

"Then change me." Caius' face was as black as thunder and he opened his mouth to protest,

"How dare you! Brother, this idea is atrocious, we are ruining our reputation letting this human disgrace our presence!" he ranted. Aro's eyes narrowed,

"Are you suggesting we kill her, then?"

_Yes! _I agreed silently.

"Yes!" Caius spat.

Bella raised an eyebrow at his hostility and I fought back a smile- she didn't look remotely scared, rather bored. Caius seethed in silence as he waited to hear Aro speak. Instead of replying, Aro turned to Bella and raised his hand,

"May I?"

She nodded sharply and brought her hand to meet his. Aro was silent for a second before his eyes snapped open again.

"Nothing."

I wasn't surprised, last time she had stood in our presence, she had foiled Aro, Alec and I with her mysterious mind. I was faintly interested-she could be some sort of shield, though it would be extraordinary that her powerwas so strong while she reamined in her present state.

"If it is your wish, Isabella, then you will be changed and become one of us."

Caius started from his throne but a restraining hand from Marcus stopped him. I looked at the weary leader in surprise, he never roused himself to stop his brothers, not even when vampires were the subject of interest.

"Leave Bella be, Caius, she will be an intriguing addition to our ranks."

Cauis shook off Marcus' hand but remained seated, growling softly.

"This is an outrage, I cannot believe you are letting this pass!"

Bella raised her eyes to meet Caius' and I waited eagerly for her reaction.

"I didn't know vampires could be mardy," she commented lightly. That sent the blonde-haired leader over the edge and he leapt off his seat, grabbing the girl in a choke hold before she had time to blink. To my astonishment she merely smiled.

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

She didn't wait for his reply,

"Go ahead." Her voice was bitter and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Aro intervened just as her blood vessels looked like they might explode from lack of oxygen.

"Enough!" he ordered.

"Bella is one of us now, Caius," Marcus rumbled quietly. Caius' eyes flashed but he let Bella crumple to the floor uder the onslaught of his brothers' gazes.

"Well don't expect me to welcome her!" he snarled before storming out of the throne room. Aro sighed and shared a glance with Marcus. The oldest Volturi leader shook his head,

"He will never learn even a modicum of self-control." I stifled a laugh, Caius was being portrayed as a spoilt child which he invariably was.

"Jane," Aro called me. I stepped forward dutifully.

"Yes, Master?"

"Take Bella to one of the guest chambers and make sure she is comfortable, we will perform the change later on afetr we have spoken to Caius."

I nodded,

"Anything else?"

Aro paused,

"Change her clothes." he waved disdainfully towards her jeans and blouse. Striding up to Bella I scowled,

"Follow me." She smirked but complied, as her soft footfalls sounded behind me. We wound our way through the corridors and after a long flight of spiral stairs I opened the door to her room, gesturing for her to enter. She took in the room with guarded eyes.

"What clothes am I to wear?"

I grimaced inwardly, I hated the required uniform but I wanted to avoid Aro's wrath. Leading Bella to a closet, I rifled took off the plain black robe that hung there. Thrusting it at her, I jerked my head towards the bathroom.

"Change in there." She looked in disgust at the item of clothing, sharing my views on it's sense of style.

"Who the hell designed this?"

I laughed, I couldn't help myself.

"Aro." She wrinkled her nose in scorn,

"He needs a lesson in what looks good and what needs wiping off the face of the Earth."

I hauled my usual mocking smile back onto my face,

"I shouldn't let you hear him say that, he is very touchy when it comes to criticsm."

She snorted and muttered.

"I bet he is."

She disappeared and the sound of rustling made me assured she han't attempted anything stupid. She emerged, clad in the knee-high dress, looking every part the innocent young girl. I smirked again,

"You look the part," I commented. She frowned.

"And what part might that be?"

I berated myself, she was making me talk far too much with her cunning tongue. I ignored the question and instead relayed off Aro's orders.

"They'll be here to see you after they've finished with Caius. Don't leave the room or you'll just end up in trouble. Don't do anything stupid. Try not to die of boredom."

And with that I left, strangely happy but puzzling over the changed girl that was Isabella Swan...

**Hope that satisfied your interest. Hope to have another chapter up within the next five days. There's a poll on my profile- what pairing are we thinking for Gone To The Dark Side? Hope you're having a great Holidays. Review, fave and follow!**

**Dreamshadow102:-)**


	4. Memories

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page as to who Bella should be with!**

**Bella POV.**

As Jane left me, I felt another part of my sanity crumble and die. I didn't know why I craved the company of the witch child; maybe it was because of her indifference, her dark humour or her child-like lure-all I knew was that her personality matched mine like two peas in a pod. I loathed what I had become with every fiber of my being and I hoped that by joining the Volturi, I could establish some sort of purpose in my life. I thought back to the time he'd gotten my hopes up...and then let me down...again...

_Flashback:_

_I ignored the stares as I entered Biology, Edward was my life now and I didn't care what any of my classmates thought. Jessica and lauren were shooting me furtive glances as though worried I was going to attack them or something; the news of my flighty disappearance to Italy had somehow gotten round, though how, I knew not. Taking my place next to Edward, I leaned into his shoulder and he rewarded me with a crooked grin. Melting at his smile I felt all my worries from the past week drift away._

_"You, ok?" he asked softly, his voice honey-like. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer. He seemed to understand my answer as he laughed, a sound that was enough to make my heart jump out of my chest._

_"I'm glad, the past few days can't have been easy on you."_

_I winced; more like the past few months. Edward noticed it and pulled me closer as though trying to quell my miserable thoughts._

_"It's all over now, though, I'll love you forever." And those words were enough to make me push away the last hints of bitterness and anger that resided in the depths of my mind..._

_Flashback end_

I'd been foolish to believe that everything would have gone back to normal but I'd been a naive young adolescent, not knowing any better. I'd learnt my lesson and I wasn't going to love ever again.

_Flashback start:_

_School was out and Edward and I were waiting by his car for the rest of his siblings to join us. Tonight I'd been invited round to his house for an evening of board games though I was pretty sure the games wouldn't stay on the board for long with Emmett around. The parking lot was heaving; horns blared, girls gossiped and the boys wrestled in the dust. Just your typical afternoon at Forks High. Today though, something seemed off in the air, a tenseness, a sense of apprehension and I wondered at it. I was interrupted from my musings by the soprano laugh of Alice; she was skipping like a fairy across the parking lot, weaving in and out of the many people._

_"Bella!" she squealed, engulfing me in an enormous hug. Then she pulled back, a dazzling beam on her face, while she studied my dazed expression. Jasper approached her from behind and nodded to me once before sliding into the front passenger seat. Emmett grinned at me, and winked, while Rosalie glided past, her eyes flicking briefly to mine._

_Alice dragged me down to the back seat, talking all the while, and I listened amiably, still overwhelmed by her excitement._

_"We're going to have so much fun, Bella, I can't wait!" she shrieked. Then she turned to Emmett, ho was sitting on her other side,_

_"Em, what games are we playing tonight?"_

_Emmett shrugged,_

_"Whatever we want." I frowned, he was unusually subdued but I paid it no mind._

_"We can play..."_

_And Alice was off again, describing in detail the contents of the Cullen's game cupboard, flitting between subjects like the pixie she was._

_"Twister-it's so fun, Bella and we have our own special twist to it..."_

_I listened patiently and tried not to show my relief when we drew up outside their house-if you could call it a house, it was more like a mansion. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked outside and I felt touched that he'd bothered to leave work early in order to join in our games. Everyone exited the car and I immediately went over to Edward, seeking some peace in his embrace._

_"Come on, Bella, hurry up!" Alice called from the front door. I rolled my eyes and followed Rosalie in._

_"Don't be overwhelmed by Alice, she's really excited that you've let her drag you into this," Rosalie said quietly. I started, surprised to hear the usual, spiteful tone of her voice gone, replaced with a more, reluctant sound._

_"I hardly get a say in the matter," I joked. Rosalie offered me a small smile before stepping inside. Edward gently pushed me forwards, urging me to go in. I felt a twinge of annoyance at it and sensing it, he removed his hand. I stopped to marvel once more at the beauty of their house; Esme was certainly very skilled when it came to interior designing. Another squeal sounded, and Alice reappeared in the lounge doorway with Esme and Carlisle trailing._

_"Let's start playing!" Alice smiled and pulled into the room. Esme gave me an encouraging smile and Carlisle grimaced apologetically._

_"It's fine," I reassured them," I'm glad that Alice gets to have her fun."_

_"Sorry if she's been pressurising you, Bella," Carlisle murmured softly._

_"I heard that!" Alice's indignant reply drfited in from the other room. Carlisle rolled his eyes and took my hand in his, leading me to where the others were all sat. then he went to sit by Esme on the couch and I was pulled down onto Edward's lap._

_"Bella," he hesitated," before...before we start ther's something I need to tell you..."_

_Flashback end_

And that had been when he'd announced he was leaving me...again. He'd said he had to hunt down Victoria and eliminate her and that I'd only be safe and happy when she was dead. I hadn't liked that. I'd begged him, pleaded with him not to leave me again and for a moment I thought he was going to break and cave into my demands. But then his face had hardened and he'd insisted he was doing if for me. And my heart had broken and my mind had shattered because no matter what he said or how he put it, he was leaving me. leaving me alone, to suffer and scream and wonder whether he'd ever come back. And I hated him for it.

**Caius POV.**

I was angry. I was well within my rights to be angry. Angry at my brothers, angry at myself, angry at the Cullen's and angry at the girl. That's what she was. A girl. A pathetic human girl with a pathetic mind shield that just so happened to counter my brother's gift and that made it all alright to accept her into the guard. Wrong! If I were Aro, she'd be dead already, drained and forgotten about. But I wasn't Aro and so I had to suffer through the monumental mistakes he continued to make, every time he let a crime pass, every time he let a human live. Right now I hated him.

And Marcus. The old bat was crazy; he stirs himself once in a century and it's for a back-chatting, insolent, ignorant little human girl. He was messed up in the head. Both him and Aro. I'd been glad to see my disgust reflected on most of the guard's faces but that did little to molify me. I would never forgive them...

**Hope that was a bit of an insight into Bella's anger and Caius' outrage.**

**Dreamshadow102**


	5. Discussion

**Sorry about the wait, I've been on holiday in Cornwall so I've had no chance to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bella POV.**

I stared down at the the city of Volterra, gazing at the heat waves gliding up from the rooftops in fascination. Never had a simple thing such as heat waves interested me so much. I blamed it on Edward. These days I blamed everything on Edward. I'd told myself a million times that he'd made me this monster, this shadow of my former self. Edward's fault completely. Here in Italy, I hoped to make a new life for myself with the Volturi coven, with a place among their guard. It would give me purpose. I couldn't survive without purpose. My thoughts turned to the three Volturi leaders. What a strange trio. If not for their papery like skin and milky eyes, you couldn't have been able to tell they were supposed brothers; their personalities and appearances were miles apart. Aro was enthusiastic, Marcus was boring; Caius was quick - tempered, Marcus was quiet and emotionless; Aro was playful, the other two weary and vindictive. I find myself disliking them all. Aro was plain weird while Caius had anger problems, and Marcus mental withdrawal. The guard didn't seem too bad apart from the fact that they followed the three leaders around like puppies, a trait I found woefully pathetic. They were vampires and they acted like lambs. Master this, master that! It seemed I had a lot of work to be done if I wanted to fit in well here. The sound of rapping on wood, jolted me from my musings and I called out to the knocker,

"You can come in!"

Aro glided in first, followed by a reluctant Marcus and a sulking Caius, who looked to be inwardly seething.

"Ah! Isabella! I trust you slept well?"

I glanced at Aro before my gaze flickered to Marcus and finally Caius. I couldn't stop the smirk that breached my face at his furious expression.

He snarled, the sound rumbling in his chest,

"You would do well not to mock me, human!"

I met his burning glare head on and a silent battle of wills began. Aro placed a reassuring hand on Caius' shoulder,

"Calm yourself brother! She wants to rile you," he murmured, throwing a displeased frown in my direction. I rolled my eyes but broke my gaze from Caius and turned to look out of the window once more.

"Answer my question Isabella, " Aro whispered. I refrained from commenting and met his crimson eyes instead,

"I didn't sleep."

He looked mildly surprised,

"Why ever not? You must be tired, yes?"

I was silent. The real reason behind it was because I was scared. And embarrassed. But mostly scared. Of the nightmares. They haunted my dreams and even in my waking hours, his face swam constantly through my thoughts, influencing my every word, every decision, every bitter and twisted thought. I snapped out of my terror filled thoughts to meet the inquiring stare of Aro.

"I prefer to stay constantly alert," I answered quietly. His brow furrowed but he didn't question my reason, thankfully. Marcus, however, continued to look at me with a suspicious look in his eye and Ai quickly diverted my attention back to Aro.

"What is it you want of me?" I asked shortly. Aro's expression brightened and he gestured for me to sit down. I remained standing. He sighed softly at my stubbornness but let it go, probably not wa ting to engage in forcing answers out of me.

"You need to be changed. Sooner rather than later, if we have your consent."

That was one of the things I liked about Aro; he got straight to the point. I tilted my head, as if in indecision and watched the expressions flit across the faces of the three leaders.

"Do what you wish, my life has little purpose any more."

At these words, Marcus flinched before rising and rushing out of the room. My cold gaze followed him and when I turned back to Aro and Caius, they both had looks of remorse and sadness painted on their faces.

"I am guessing that something similar happened to him," I commented. Aro shook himself and fixed his attention once again on me.

"Marcus has suffered much, I implore you Isabella, leave him be."

My expression remained blank but I filed away the information for later use; weakness number one had been found.

"Decide what you will, if it is your wish that I be changed, change me."

Aro took in my stance almost sadly,

"I shall do that Bella, " he murmured. My head snapped up.

"Isabella. Never Bella," I hissed. And then I finally allowed the pain and anguish to cross my features. Aro and Caius were quiet as I suffered in silence.

"I would appreciate it if you left me now," I said, my voice cracking near the end. Aro looked awkward while Caius narrowed his eyes.

"We shall decide who is to change you and later tonight they will come to you."

I nodded once, not trusting myself to speak.

"Isabella?" Aro questioned tentatively. I raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

He hesitated,

"If you need anything or want to talk," he paused," I'm there."

I glanced at him.

"No!" I said abruptly,"I've heard that before..."

Aro started again but I cut him off, a feat that perhaps wasn't very wise, but considering the current state of mood I decided he would hopefully let it go,

"Edward taught me that. To never trust anyone's word. They always let you down."

Aro was quiet once more. Then he rose from his chair,

"We will leave you now. Someone will be along later to perform your change."

Then beckoning Caius he left the room. I let out my, pent up breath. I felt uncomfortable around people. Another thing Edward had done. Resuming my former position by the window, I looked upon the sun one last time.

"Soon I will become the monster I am, heart, mind and body..."

**Marcus POV.**

I fled from her room, my thoughts whirling. This one human girl had set emotions raging that I had managed to subdue for centuries. She, a mere human, posed a danger to me. She would kill me with her stony facade and bitter soul. She reminded me so much of...of her. She looked the same; doe like eyes, mahogany hair, petite form. It was all there. But unlike...

Didyme. Unlike Didyme she was stuck in the same situation as me. Abandoned, broken and hurt, mourning after a lost love. In her case though, it had been Edward Cullen who had broken her and not his death. I pushed thoughts of her away with difficulty and let myself wallow in the grief and guilt that I had worked so long to contain.

**Aro POV.**

As I left Isabella's room, my thoughts wandered. Never had I been faced with a problem such as this. The girl looked dead but resolutely remained stony and cold. And Marcus. She was bringing back all his old haunts of Didyme. He had managed to maintain some of his sanity when she died but Isabella was quickly destroying it and it was killing from the inside out. The tone and expression she took when talking was unnerving; patronising and yet mocking, bitter yet aware. She was unlike any other being I had ever met. And not in a good way...

**In the mountains of Romania**

The man stood proudly. Eagle like. Aware. Confident. He had been waiting a long time for this. And now finally he was rewarded.

**Here we learn how Bella is affecting Marcus and Caius and we , one onto her change. Next chapter is the decision of who's going to bite her and a flash back to Forks and the Cullen. Hoped it was good.**

**Dreamshadow102 :-)**


	6. Repurcussions

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like ages. Had a massive writers block and was busy checking out loads of other fanfics. The stuff you can find out there! I'll be closing the poll on the pairing for Gone To The Dark Side on Wed 15****th**** (next week) so get voting or your couple might not be chosen! Here's the next chappie- hope you enjoy!**

**Felix POV.**

Aro had called us all back to the throne room; the reason he had not said. I strongly suspected it involved the girl. If she could be called a girl- she was more like a porcelain doll ready to shatter any second and which no amount of glue could stick back together. Isabella Swan if I recall correctly. Funny creature but I guess that couldn't be helped; when you're ex is a vampire, you kind of fall into the 'mental issues' category, I mean humans are meant to fear us, right? Jane says she confounds even Aro but I tend to be doubtful of whatever Jane says. Alec follows me into the throne room, a dark look plastered on his face making him look every bit the child demon he is.

"Dude!" I call out, "Any news?"

Alec doesn't pause when he shakes his head.

"None."

And then he's gone again. Does everyone have to be so damn serious 24/7? You'd think they were permanently depressed. I'm barged aside by Jane as she prances past- sadistic smile and glittering crimson eyes in place. Arrogant little bitch!

"Hurry up, Felix!" she chimes primly. I resist the urge to snarl. I obviously fail as she continues,

"Don't be more savage than you have to!"

Shaking my head in annoyance I follow her through the throne room doors to await the arrival of the Three. Demetri is giving Jane furtive glances again and I snicker quietly.

"Something funny?" Jane asks, arching an eyebrow, challenge in her eyes. I gulp.

"Nothing!"

My voice comes out an octave higher and Jane smirks,

"Thank goodness! I thought you'd found me amusing for a moment then!"

Everyone can hear the veiled threat behind her words. I flick my gaze back to where Aro and Caius are entering through the doors reserved for them and the wives only. Aro has a look of melancholy on his face, unusual for him, and Caius is, predictably, seething once more. Everyone snaps to attention as the two brothers convene on their thrones.

"Dear ones," Aro murmurs distractedly, "I have need of your advice." I can feel my eyes widening slightly, as Aro never requires the opinion of the Guard.

"Master?" Alec voices the question we're all thinking. Aro is silent. Caius glances once at his brother before turning to us, an expression of distaste on his face.

"We have just spoken with the girl. She has given us the choice of her fate." He pauses for effect waiting for our reactions to emerge. I find myself unusually calm. Strange. Jane also looks surprisingly unbothered, a notion which isn't missed by the rest of us.

"I am all for drinking her dry, she is, after all, a delectable specimen.." Caius trails off wistfully before a scowl paints itself on his face.

"Aro, however, sees fit to change her. We are here to decide who will be bestowed with the... task."

Nobody moves. Nobody speaks. Finally Alec stirs.

"If no one else wishes to, then I will perform the change," he states quietly. Caius looks taken aback but a raised hand from Aro makes him keep his thoughts to himself.

"If that is what you want, Alec, you will be entrusted with the honour," Aro sighs. For a moment he looks like the 2,000 year old vampire he is.

"Go. She awaits you."

Alec turns to leave but Aro's voice stops him in his tracks momentarily.

"And Alec?"

"Yes, sir?"

Aro hesitates,

"Be careful how you deal with her and... and don't be put off by her indifferent manner. It is how she is."

Alec nods, mystified.

"Of course, master. I will notify you when the task is complete."

And then he goes. And we are all left in an awkward silence wondering why the hell Aro looks so depressed and why the Swan girl could bother Alec.

**Back with the Cullen's**

**Jasper POV.**

I knew leaving Bella was a bad idea. Leaving her a second time was an even worse one. I thought I'd seen the range of stupid ideas but Edward had finally surprised me. Some boyfriend he was. Our family was a wreck, to put it simply. Apart from Carlisle, who had learnt to hide his true emotions and get on with life, everyone else was in turmoil. And it gave me a perpetual headache. Esme and Emmett were distraught; to Esme it was like losing her son all over again and Emmett. Bella had been the sister he never had. Alice wallowed in guilt and sorrow and anger, wishing she could have done more to help her best friend. Even Rosalie was affected, though her emotions were more on the 'get pissed at Edward for being such a thick-headed, feeling-less bastard' side, predictably. I was undecided; Edward should have never revealed our existence to Bella, after all it had only brought trouble. On the other hand, Bella had been a blessing in our lives, she taught us to remember the humans we once were. She stirred emotions among us that we had long struggled to subdue. And for that I would be eternally grateful to her, wherever or whenever I was. So when she died like all humans do, she need not fear she'll be forgotten. She changed our entire beings whether we liked it or not.

And this us trying to cope without her. Some good it's doing.

Presently Carlisle is at the hospital, immersing himself in his work, trying to forget and move in. But you can still see the lines of tension there, the permanent frown on his face that have appeared since two months ago. Normally he would favour Edward but now? My brother has earned the contempt of even the wisest of us. God help him.

I can only hope that Bella will survive this betrayal but who knows? After last time, who knows. The shape shifter Jacob Black seemed to show her some sort of love interest but with what Edward has done one can only wonder.

Presently we're camped out in our residence in British Colombia, trying to pick up the pieces of our life. Edward's gone, the hypocrite, and it's just me, Ali, Rose, Em, Esme and Carlisle sticking it out. Lately I've been considered breaking off for a while, having some time to think. As of now my thoughts are in chaos. Peter and Char left an open invitation behind me so I suppose I could tag on for a while. I haven't seen them in years. That's a blessing and a curse in my mind. The last time I saw Peter it'd been in Houston where we'd been evading Maria's greedy clutches. Evading the snake. The experiences I'd had with Maria weren't ones I wished to relive. Still. Maybe a break is what I need. I think. And that's what worries me. I never think. I only know.

**Bella POV.**

Aro's been gone an hour now and I'm beginning to wonder where the hell he's got to. Maybe they've decided to kill me anyway. But who cares? Not me for certain. Not Caius. Not the little sadistic bitch. Not _him._

And I curse _Edward _to the pits of Hades for the hundredth time. He started all of this and God do I hate him. If there is a God. You can't know these days.

Footsteps break me from my raging thoughts and a familiar knock on the door sounds.

"Isabella?"

Aro's voice is subdued and I smirk. Bella Swan wouldn't have smirked. She'd have stood there, petrified. But I wasn't Bella Swan any more. It's what heartbreak does to you. It changes you. Twists you into someone you can't recognise.

"What?" I call out. There is silence and a whispered conversation. Then the door opens. Aro walks in followed by the person who could only be Jane's twin.

"Bella, this is Alec," Aro tells me. What do I care? He's just another vampire in this hellhole of a castle. Aro stands expectantly for a moment, waiting for a reply but he has none coming. He sighs through his nose and regards me with weary burgundy eyes.

"He will be performing your transformation."

I stare at him blankly,

"Fine." I answer shortly because I'm not in the mood to provide a reaction. I'll never be in the mood. Aro senses my indifference and nods once to Alec before sweeping back out of my room.

"It'd be best if you lay down on the bed." Alec's quiet voice can't motivate me to fix him with a withering glare so I just do as he says. And the funny thing is I'm not bothered that I can't establish a fixed manner for myself. I'm past bothering. To Jane I'll be a snarky bitch. To Felix I'll be a sassy chick. To Aro I'll be a stony doll. And to Alec I'll be a silent vigilante. But like i said, who cares?

"I warn you, Bella this will hurt," he warns. I nod and turn my head, exposing my neck.

"Do it!" My voice cracks and my eyes water.

"Do it before I change my mind and demand death!"

He is silent his time and the only sound I hear is the rustling of fabric against fabric before his teeth sink into my throat and the fire consumes me. But I refuse to scream. Even in the face of death.


	7. Awakening

**Here's the next chapter guys, sorry about the wait, I've been busy as of late. Lol, that rhymes. From now on I think I might start putting fanfic recommendations on my stories to those of you who read Gone To The Dark Side and other stories like it. I'll also also put some of my personal favourites up as week. The poll for the pairing between Bella/? has been closed and ill reveal the winner later in the story. Thanks to everyone who voted, your support and I valve meet is really motivating! Review, Fave and Follow! C u at the bottom. xx**

**Third Person POV.**

The girl lay, motionless and beautiful in her eternal sleep, the tender touch of death removing every blemish that ever was from her skin, rendering her flawless. Soft sunlight streamed through the windows, lighting her figure up a orange glow, making it look all the more youthful and stunning. Every curve was accentuated in the gentle light, and while the girl's face was that of a teenager, her body's was that of a woman.

Hair the colour of melting chocolate fanned out on the cotton pillow on which her head rested, staining it a river of brown against the pale colour. Highlights of red and gold streaked through her hair, making it all the more mesmerising in all it's magnificent glory.

Her countenance was peaceful, as though she'd accepted death willingly jot bothering to fight the inevitable. Her skin tone was icy pale, contrasting greatly against the dark of her hair but blending perfectly with the linen bed sheets that were snowy white. High cheekbones gave her face a reality that no mortal could match and the full lips rosy and plump would be the envy of many a woman. The purple - black eyelashes that swept across her cheeks like a mothers caress only served to add to the dignified yet child like beauty of the girl.

Covering her slender frame, a dress, blood red in colour, tumbled, to her knees, accentuating the curves of her body. The bodice hugged her torso like a child would cling to a stuffed toy, the satin acting like a second red skin. Black lace embroidery delicately decorated the upper half, mirroring perfectly the porcelain like fragility of the sleeping girl.

Like the torso, the dress narrowed even further around the figure's waist in a typical sash style, emphasising her tiny waist before cascading to the floor in a mirage of scarlet and silk that floated daintily around her legs. Her feet were bare and the nails clear.

She was stunning. Flawless. Exquisite.

She was the epitome of a goddess. Such a shame that beneath the fluttering eyelashes, the eyes of a monster glowed back, thirsty and narrowed and the colour of blood.

* * *

**Bella POV. **

Edward had told me as we'd lain in the meadow that when you first wake after your transformation, and your vampire senses start to kick in, words cannot describe the feeling of completeness and wonder that you get when you look upon the world from a vampire perspective. He'd said it was like you'd been blind, deaf and every other impairment of the senses your whole life. He'd said it was so overwhelming that momentarily you could forget the bloodlust and instead wonder at the beauty of the world as it truly was. That you could see, really see, our world for what it was.

And now as I gazed, stunned, around my living quarters, even though the name Edward was ingrained in my brain as the thread of hatred, the very cause for this change, I couldn't help but h think he'd described what I was feeling right now perfectly.

I could see, hear, smell, taste, touch everything. It was belong a, a zing, it was mesmerising. Or side the city walls, a wren chirped and I could pick apart the delicate melodies that made up the warbling tune; down below in the cobbled streets, a market vendor sold spices, calling, out to passers by to come buy his products and I could smell the spices as they burned tracks up my sensitive nose and grimace at their harsh scent as it assaulted my senses; the cotton sheets beneath my clenched hands that had braced against the fiery pain that I had endured for the past three days, no longer felt just soft, they were like liquid, silky to the touch and my sight? My sight was, for me, the most drastic change of all: dust motes spiralled down from the ceiling and while I'd been able to pick out the blurry she's before, now I could see individual specks tumbling and floating to the floorboards. I was...content for the first time in six months and jot even Dwarf could spoil the intense feelings, of elation and happiness coursing through me as of now.

I was quiet for a few moments, satisfied just concentrating on my breathing, an unnecessary luxury, until something twitched out of the corner of my eye and my mind went onto auto pilot. All previous thoughts of wonder and fascination went out of the window, and the primal instinct, the burning primal instinct took place.

The instinct to kill.

* * *

**Jane POV.**

I knew when Felix, everyone knew when Felix shifted slightly in impatience that it was not the smartest thing he could have done. The girl, Bella, as I suppose I should call her now, had been quite happy observing her surroundings with wide eyes until the oaf decided to move. And in an instant she changed from nice kitty to...not so nice kitty.

She whirled around a snarl in her lips, rendering her face quite demonic for a second, and her crimson orbs narrowed and defensive. She adopted the typical crouch and when Demetri went to shield Aro, Master raised a hand.

"No, Demetri, Bella will not harm us," he hummed, eyes sparkling as he took in his new prize. I, myself, speculated on that one but remained silent, figuring that it would be an decidedly bad idea to speak up and would probably only make the situation worse than it already was. Felix, being the idiot he was, moved again.

"Fool! " Caius couldn't contain his hiss, and Bella fixed her startled gaze on him to which he glared back with just a much vigour.

"Glare all you want, girl, but know it is not becoming of someone who wishes to gain the favour of the Volturi Lords!" he warned. I smirked at the expression of utter disdain on Bella face as she regarded the snowy haired ruler.

Aro sighed through his nose, "Must you always inflame the situation, brother? "

Caius scowled and settled for staring down the newborn, a task which was futile but amusing to watch nonetheless.

"Everyone out except for myself, Jane and Alec," Aro ordered to the mutters and scowls of the mentioned vampires, namely Caius.

"Now!" He hissed and everyone left, albeit grudgingly.

"What is it you need us for Master, you are capable of defending yourself against her," I asked, hoping to flatter him. It was really a question but came out like a statement; I had perfected the technique of boosting another's ego a long while ago, somewhere back in the 1700s to be precise, observing that it was a useful way to get yourself in favour, of the Masters. Aro, however, smiled, used to my efforts to flatter him.

"I am honoured that you think so highly of me, dear one, but I fear that should Is a bell a decide to attack me, I would not fair quite so well as you might expect."

I nodded gravely and instead peered around him to look at Bella, who, given all the events of the past five minutes, looked surprisingly at ease.

"Thirsty, my dear?" Aro asked. Bella's hand flew up to cup her throat and she began to make retching noises.

"Come, Isabella, let us find you something to eat."

Aro held, out his hand in a none threatening manner, his eyes averted and Alec and I backed away to the door. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in Aro's and let him guide her to the door.

Alec nodded to her while I settled for a stony look; get them all to fear you before you make friends, that's my motto.

I trailed behind them, slightly miffed at the lack of attention but I waved it away, convinced it was just the consternation Aro held towards newborn vampires and new additions to the Guard in general. All the servants we passed bowed their heads and that mollified me so that I was almost back to my previous content state. Almost. But not quite. Up ahead, Aro and Bella had stopped in front of the exaggerated glory of the throne room doors. Bella's face was expressionless as she took in their grandness and I noticed a frown appear on Aro's face and wondered at it but didn't voice my opinion.

Waving us aside in a gesture of dismissal, Aro fixed his eyes once again on Bella. I must have stood there, still as a statue, for several seconds as the next thing I am aware of, I am faced by Aro's questioning gaze and the incessant tugging on my arm from Alec. Not eager to spend the next week on the floor by Aro's throne I bow my head, muttering a hasty apology, and back away. Aro look at Bella.

"Shall we, my dear? "

She nods impassively and spares me a look of sympathy before Aro pulls her fro our sight.

Alec is regarding me amused and I feel a scowl broach my face,

"What?" I snap. He laughs,

"You want to be careful, sister, or you will find yourself once again at Aro's feet," he warned. I snort huffily,

"It is none of your concern and if I remember correctly it was you who spent a week knelt in the throne room because you didn't get Caius' meal to him fast enough, hmm?"

He waves me off good-naturedly and I feel a rush of affection pour through me towards my twin. Contrary to what everyone else thought, I loved him.

"Come on before Aro finds we still tarry here."

I nod and follow him down one of the many corridors away from the throne room.

* * *

**Bella POV. **

As the doors thud shut behind Aro and I, I cannot help but feel a bit so, pathetic to the witch twin, Jane. It had been impossible to ignore the look of jealousy on her face and I could see it was well founded; I would most likely be staring daggers at the person who had suddenly kicked me out of Aro's favour if I had been in her place.

The insistent pulling on my arm reminded me that I was in the presence of most of the Volturi Guard and I straightened up self consciously.

Aro convened on his throne, the middle one, and I was left standing rather awkwardly in the centre of the rather grand throne room. Ignoring the joint looks I was getting I settled for glaring heatedly at Caius who had already labelled as an abomination and a disgrace to the Volturi; like I cared.

The sound of high heels on stone flags hit my ears, which were still quivering from all the as sailing noises, and I hissed slightly, an alarmingly feline sound.

"Ah, Isabella, Heidi has returned with your meal," Aro smiled at me and I fought the urge to gag at his over enthusiastic attention, put that looked more like a grimace. The doors swung open and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, more beautiful than Rosalie, strutted through the door, hips swaying, a smirk on her face. I resisted the urge to stare and I was quickly provided with a distraction when it hit the glands on the back of my throat.

The burning increased tenfold and I breathed deeply letting the smell of human blood wash over my senses. My tongue darted out to kick my lips and I purred in satisfaction. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to turn feral. I was affronted; how low did they think of me. So resisting the urge to leap forward and rip the nearest human throat out, I waited for Aro to say I could feed.

"Aro?"

My eyes widened at my voice, the roughness was gone replaced by a sound not dissimilar to that of a bird, musical and flowing. He nodded to me and everyone tensed as I turned, a wicked smile on my face as I stalked forward, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Mmmm, " I groaned. Then sensing the pulse of someone go up I flashed over to them. A gasp and a scream stifled greeted me until I cut it off as my teeth tire into her neck. I could feel the horrified gazes of the other humans as I drank her dry and as she grew limper and limper in my grasp, I let her drop to the floor, lifeless.

As I raised my gaze once more, I met the eyes of Aro and they widened and his mouth even fell open slightly as he looked at me. Sharp intakes of breath were heard from vampires and humans alike but I ignored them as I fixed my eyes on another human. Then my senses took over and all I could feel was the blood and the hunt and the power.

* * *

**Hope you liked it even if it was a bit gory. Okay, fanfic recs. I'll post some job and then , aye if you have any suggestions for Bella/Volturi member recs then you could drop it in a review, please please please.**

**Every Captive Soul **

**SLovingLecter**

**Aro/Bella pairing**

**Stuck In Volterra**

**Onwind**

**Caius/Bella pairing**

**Stuck Together**

**Wolfgirl706**

**Adopted from DaughterOfHadesAndNyx**

**Caius/Bella pairing**

**Please review guys. Dreamshadow102 **


End file.
